Cries In The Night
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Planning to steal something from England, Dark travels in the suburbs hearing someone crying out yet no one is coming to help. Curiosity makes him search to find the source of the yells only to find he didn't expect. A teen a year younger... rest summ ins


**Arashi: This idea been roaming in my mind for some time so characters will be ooc.**

**Disclaimer-Harry Potter and its affiliates solely belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own D.N. Angel since it rightfully belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

**Warnings**: Au, ooc, some language, hints of child abuse and Rape

**Genres:**Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Rate:**T/M

Cries in the Night

Summary-Planning to steal something from England, Dark travels in the suburbs hearing someone crying out yet no one is coming to help. Curiosity makes him search to find the source of the yells only to find he didn't expect. A teen a year younger then him being badly abuse in ways it nearly breaks the Thief's heart.

* * *

><p>Sounds of wings flapping in the air didn't disturb anyone as the Phantom Thief search for his prize to steal in the suburbs instead of the big city. Something is leading him to come this way which rather confuse him. He scowls a bit gazing around finding no houses interesting seeing how similar they are. 'What fucking strange people are they?' He ponders flying to one of the roof tops in Surrey, England to get his wings some rest.<p>

Purple eyes narrow thoughtfully just as a sound of flesh pounding in the house below him. He makes a face wishing to find a different roof top when a scream pierces the night, "HELP!"

To his shock no one comes out of their house to investigate what's going on. Are all people stupid by nature in this strange town? He shakes his head listening to the voice calling out for help deciphering what the sex of the person might be. A teenage boy from the sound of it. He'll estimate the age must be fifteen or sixteen by the sound of the voice. Being curious by nature, the Phantom Thief peeks in the window finding a walrus like many finish raping a beautiful looking boy with hair dark as night and bright emerald gems. Anger burst in his heart, blood roaring in his ears at the sight of tears rolling down the teen's cheeks.

A sign of abuse is obvious of the black and purple bruises on the boy's upper arms and back from what he could see. He barely heard that ass hiss a warning which the teen answers back to only to be pick up by the neck and toss to the wall. Unable to stop his movements, the thief kicks the window storming in. Purple eyes darken and a growl more animalistic past his lips. He punches the asshole harming the beautiful gem.

"Get out of my sight you, Pathetic being," The thief snarls getting the huge man to run rather fast despite his bulk and his pants and underwear are around his ankles.

"Who are you?" An angelic voice to his ears asks from behind.

"Dark Mousy," the thief now call Dark answers turning to look at the teen who stares at him with fear in his eyes. "I'm not going to harm you though I'm rather late. Can I get your name before I have to leave?"

"Harry…Harry Potter," Harry replies, glancing at the door hearing the heavy footsteps of his uncle Vernon coming back up probably more sober then he was earlier. "Please take me with you!"

Dark's heart wrench at the pleading tone in Harry's voice when the door kicks open revealing Vernon Dursley holding a gun growing out, "Get out of my house, son of a bitch. That boy is mine to deal with."

Mind made up, Dark scoops the raven teen only to place him on the bed before turning to the man. He kicks him out of the door way trying not to smirk when the man groans in pain before knocking out. He ask softly, "You really want to leave this place?"

"Yes," Harry whispers eyes big and round trying not to shake with fear.

Dark nods picking Harry off the bed bridal style moving to the window jumping out letting his black wings come out. Harry didn't question the black wings finding them beautiful unable to stop his shaking and fear still apparent in his eyes. He asks softly, "Are you an angel?"

"Hm, probably though be a dark one," Dark muse giving a smirk which Harry hums closing his eyes listening to the heart beating and letting it sooth him to sleep. "Don't worry you'll be safe."

He may not have stone a priceless jewel from a museum but he found his own jewel he would protect. Hopefully in time he can coax the teen to see not everyone is like his uncle. He just hope his little brother, Daisuke won't mind another person living in the household which is so welcoming and warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I figure this would be more of an oneshot then a chapter fic though this how it ends. It might be a high T to low M but not sure. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
